


Tear(Crack, Rift, Breach)

by Anniecat



Series: Westview [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 On a Very Special Episode..., F/M, Reality Bending, homosexuality as a metaphor for mutants, mentions of the Fox X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniecat/pseuds/Anniecat
Summary: When Pietro Maximoff comes into the picture, Vision knows something isn't right.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Westview [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Tear(Crack, Rift, Breach)

Wanda introduces the man at the door as her long lost brother, Pietro, but Vision isn’t so sure. He can’t remember Wanda having a brother, much less a twin, and the more he tries to rationalize it, something nags at his brain, _This is not correct, this isn’t right, get out of there, get out of there-_

“Vis? Is there something wrong?” Wanda interrupts his train of thought. Her voice is still tense from their unfinished argument. Vision snaps out of his fog and only smiles, pained. 

“Nothing dear. I’m always happy to, er, fill in the blanks.” Wanda’s eye twitches, but she makes no more fuss. 

Meanwhile, Pietro has already raided their pantry for the “Titan” brand snack cakes the boys were fond of. He shoved one in his mouth unceremoniously, and leaned over the counter. “Where you from, Vision? Is that an accent I detect?” Pietro says in his own thick accent, stretching out Vision's name to be more like Vez-ehn, not at all the delicate way that Wanda pronounced it. 

“Um-” he begins, unsure of what he was going to follow it with. 

“He’s from Korea,” Wanda finishes for him. Pietro _-that’s not right it’s Pet-_ raises a brown eyebrow.

“Really? I know a few Koreans, and uh, he don’t look it.”

“His parents aren’t Korean, they just moved there, they’re tech developers.” Pietro seems satisfied with that answer, and nods. 

“Well, I better get out of here, before it gets too dark,” Pietro concedes, heading for the back door.

“Where are you staying, Pietro?” Vision asks, before Wanda can say anything else.

Peter’s _-no, Pietro-_ face falls. “I don’t know.” Gone is the accent, replaced with a clear, Midwestern one, confused. His body becomes stiff, and Wanda swallows.

“You _must_ stay with us, Pietro. You can sleep in Tommy’s room, and he can sleep with Billy tonight.”

Pietro still looks stupefied. “I can’t,” he responds, but it sounds less like he’s politely declining, and more like he’s scared. Like Agnes, asking if she should do it again.

“Nonsense, Pietro, there’s plenty of room! And the boys would love to meet their uncle,” Wanda insists, her voice strained. If Vision couldn’t see that her eyes remained jade green, he would have assumed she was tricking _-hexing-_ Pietro. Pietro’s goofy demeanor returns.

“Well, I would hate to deprive them of that!” Pietro jokes, and everything is fine again. 

The more Vision interacts with Pietro, the more he can tell something is off. Pietro constantly seems like he’s hiding something, something big, but it almost seems like Wanda already knows his secret.

The boys love Pietro. Tommy takes an instant liking, finding his nonchalant demeanor immensely cool, and begs Pietro to take him to the mall to get a wardrobe just like his. Billy’s a little more cautious, pleasant around Pietro but not necessarily enamored the way that Tommy is. Billy acts relieved around Pietro, as if something was missing and Pietro fixed it. 

“Does Pietro have any abilities?” Vision muses as he and Wanda watch Pietro wrestle with the twins.

“No,” she says forcefully, then turns away. “He doesn’t.” _Yes he does he’s-_ Wanda retreats to the basement, claiming the laundry needs to be done. 

In the living room, Billy knocks over a glass of water during their wrestling match. _Quicksi-_ Pietro reaches out to grab it, but he’s too late. The glass has fallen onto the carpet, and spilled. Tommy shoves Billy. “You dummy, mom is going to be so mad,” he taunts. Pietro stares at the wet spot on the floor dumbly, mouth slightly ajar. The boys look to him, expecting him to say something, to offer adult guidance. But Pietro does nothing, and sits down on the couch and leans forward, face in his hands. Vision intervenes this time, with a dishrag from the kitchen and assurances to the boys that the spot will dry out just fine, it’s just water, it won’t stain-

In the living room, Billy knocks over a glass of red juice during their wrestling match. The glass has fallen onto the carpet, and spilled. Tommy shoves Billy. “You dummy, mom is going to be so mad,” he taunts. 

“Don’t worry, guys, there’s an easy fix! Your mom will never know,” Pietro assures them, grabbing a dishrag from Vision’s stunned hand. He begins to rub the stain, but it gets worse. 

“You’re not doing this correctly,” Billy says. Pietro and Tommy end up moving the rug over the stain, and Wanda is none the wiser. She remarks upon the rug fondly, saying it looked nice there, that Pietro has such a good eye for interior design, and Pietro only shares a knowing smile with the twins. 

Pietro asks to use the phone. Wanda tells him its in the kitchen, and he gets up and enters the kitchen, like it’s his job, like some for _ce is pulling him, pulling the strings-_

“Vision, dear, could you get me some juice?” Wanda asks politely, and Vision gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen, where Pietro is turned to the wall, on the phone.

“Yeah, Chris, I’ll tell her soon, I just don’t know how. Alright, I love you,” Pietro finishes, hanging up the phone with a heavy click. Vision knows he shouldn’t have heard the end of that conversation, but somehow he knows he was supposed to.

“Who’s Chris?” Vision asks. Pietro whips around, and Vision can almost hear - _gasps in the audience, oohs and ahhs_.

“You heard that? Oh, um, Chris is um, Chris is um…” Pietro trails off,, closing his eyes to remember - _his line-_ what to say. “Chris is my, _girl_ friend, it’s short for, um, Crystal.” Vision nods and takes out the jug of juice from the refrigerator, while Pietro leans against the wall, as if he was relieved. Vision pours the juice into the cup, and leaves the kitchen.

That night, in bed, Vision asks Wanda what happened to Pietro.

“What do you mean, Vis?”

“Why haven’t you seen him in years?” Wanda presses her lips together tightly.

“He ran away. Didn’t tell us why.” Vision’s eyes narrow.

“Who is ‘us’?”

That night, in bed, Vision asks Wanda what happened to Pietro.

“What do you mean, Vis?”

“Why haven’t you seen him in years?” Wanda presses her lips together tightly.

“He ran away. Didn’t tell me why.” Vision closes his eyes and falls back onto the pillow.

“Maybe he’ll tell you why now,” Vision mumbles as he begins to fall asleep. That night, he dreams of a grey haired man with blue eyes and a beard, wearing a tracksuit, and Vision thinks _yes that’s him,_ that’s _Pietro Maximoff_ , then suddenly, _who is sleeping in my son’s bedroom?_

The next day, as Wanda sees the twins off to school, Vision and Pietro sip coffee. 

“Where are you from, Pietro? Your accent, it’s so strong, but I can’t place it.”

“Baltimore. Near DC,” Pietro states with such confidence that Vision almost forgets his dream-

“Wanda isn’t from the US. She’s from… Sokovia.” Pietro raises an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t great in school, but I’ve never heard of any place called Sokovia. My grandparents were Ruska Roma, but they left Europe in the late 20s.” _Peter_ \- Pietro explains, chugging the dregs of his coffee. “This is good. Normally, I’m not allowed to have caffeine.”

“Why not?” Pietro laughs.

“It makes me too hyper. I remember one time, Scott slipped me a piece of coffee cake, and I was running circles on the walls, Beast was _pissed_.”

“Who’s Scott? Who’s Beast?” Pietro knits his brow together, confused.

“They’re my teammates. I think.”

Wanda walks in the door.

“What team?” She joins in. Pietro shakes lose the mental haze.

“My company has a softball team,” Pietro explains. “We’re the 1983 champs!” He grins, and takes his coffee cup to the sink. 

“May I have a word, my love?” Vision requests of Wanda, and they huddle, far too close to Pietro for actual privacy, but Pietro doesn’t seem to notice.

“Vision, what’s wrong?”

“Wanda, that’s not your brother.” Wanda frowns.

“Of course it’s my brother, silly. I know who my brother is, we're _twins_ for god’s sake-”

“Your brother has blue eyes, and a beard. He’s also Sokovian, like you. That man-” Vision points to the imposter, “-is an American, and has never even heard of Sokovia.” Wanda tilts her head, patronizingly.

“Vis, I’m sure this will all be cleared up tonight. Don’t you worry your little head.” She kisses his forehead, but he isn’t placated.

“Tonight?”

“Yes, Pietro told me has an announcement to make, over dinner.” Vision thinks back to the phone call. “I’m sure all of this will make sense then.”

At dinner, the twins sit on either side of Pietro and beam at him. Vision is almost sad, knowing that this man, this fake, will have to be gone soon, and the boys will be devastated. 

Suddenly, Pietro stands up. “I have an announcement to make, everyone.” Vision watches him carefully. 

“Are you going to move here?” Tommy guesses.

“Are you going to surprise us with a trip to Disney World?” Billy chimes in. Wanda sits opposite, jade eyes trained on her brother.

“I’m…” Pietro takes a deep breath. “...a mutant. That’s why I left, I didn’t want to endanger you-” Wanda shakes her head.

“Wrong.”

Suddenly, Pietro stands up. “I have an announcement to make, everyone.” Vision watches him carefully. 

“Are you going to move here?” Tommy guesses.

“Are you going to surprise us with a trip to Disney World?” Billy chimes in. Wanda sits opposite, jade eyes trained on her brother.

“I’m…” Pietro takes a deep breath. “...gay. That’s why I left.” Wanda stands up.

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Wanda says. Pietro looks stricken.

“What? I just got here-”

“Mom, what does ‘gay’ mean?” Tommy asks, while Billy pleads, “Mom, let him stay.”

“I don’t want you here anymore. This was a mistake,” she tells Pietro, now backing him towards the door.

“Is it because I’m-” Pietro protests as she opens the front door for him. 

“Goodbye, Pietro.”

“It’s Peter.”

Wanda shuts the door.


End file.
